


I Don't Understand

by thatrioloser (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Mental Institutions, Photography, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatrioloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester gets his photo taken by a stranger. One he feels strangely dawn to</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> This a songfic based off of I Don't Understand by Emilie Autumn. I highly recommend listening to it

"Let me take your picture." Den looked up at the voice speaking to him. The voice belonged to a blue-eyed man holding a mechanical box. 

"Is that a camera?" Dean inquired.

"Yes it is," the man backed up. He set the camera box on it's stand, he got behind it, under the camera's curtain. "And when I light the powder-" He lit the electrical powder that was inside the camera. The flashing went off. Dean smiled nervously at him.

"Oh, how long does it take?"

"Well, are you very good at sitting still?" Dean was taken aback.

"Why do you ask?"

"For, if not, then I'll have to clamp your head in place." The photographer joked, as Dean grew nervous.

"You really do that?"

"You'd be surprised how often."

"I've had enough of cramps," Dean whispered.

"I don't understand-" the cameraman said sympathetically. 

'He doesn't does he?', Dean thought. The cameraman sat next to Dean, his gaze falling on his upper arm.

"What are all these bruises?" He asked concerned.

'Does he know where he is?', Dean asked himself. 

"These lacerations, may I look?" Dean held out his arm, the man inspected his arms, holding them gently. 

"What's all this for?" Dean started, no one answered.

The cameraman looked at the doctor standing by the door, "Why is he here?" He started, "He doesn't seem to be insane at all-"

"Castiel-" The doctor started, completely ignored by the cameraman.

Castiel?, Dean thought. The name spinning around in his head like a song.

Castiel turned back to Dean, "Would you mind holding these flowers?" 

"He seems so nervous," Dean whispered.

"Pardon me."

"He's very pretty," he continued softly.

"There now," Castiel smiled a bit at Dean. "Better by far-"

Dean looked at his arm before looking back at Castiel, "Should we hide the scar?"

"No! The scar is beautiful, it's like a heart..."

Dean started to panic, a whirlwind of thoughts running through his mind. 'What accounts for the morbid fascination for the suicidal ones? Pretend your drowning, moan and sigh. Only thing you're not told is the reason why. This obsession is madness at its most perverse. My God, what in the world could be the purpose of this game when every time it ends the same? Still I must behave, doctor's little slave...'

Castiel got behind the camera once again, watching Dean through the lenses, "No! No, that's perfect! Don't move an inch! That's far more real!" Castiel smiled to himself, "I've never seen a face like his, the world should look upon it." He moved back in front of Dean, "Well, I suppose that's why they brought me here. Sir, I thank you." He held out his hand.

Dean looked at him puzzled, "I've done nothing.

Castiel turned to the doctor once again, beginning to pick up his camera. "He's done more than he knows."

Dean's eyes had grown frightened, "I haven't heard those words in years." His voice grew softer, and more worried, "The Chaser's coming for me-"

"Why must he be chained? I don't understand." Castiel asked the doctor.

A familiar thought ran through Dean's head, he doesn't does he?


End file.
